Until Ian Archer
by MegGyver
Summary: Until Ian archer I had nothing.  Whisper's story.  motherly affection. no pairings. oneshot unless reviews say otherwise.


I do not own.

Fact- largest migrating mammal is the blue whale.

* * *

Until Ian Archer

* * *

The children were always just that, children. Creatures that went along with whatever the adults told them was truth. Even the adults at Tower Prep were like children. Never questioning authority, always following orders. Never thinking for themselves, content with being equal with everyone else, underneath headmaster.

Then again, it is not as if I was any different. I am a computer. My entire purpose is to follow my directions. I find children with gifts and bring them to tower prep. I assess there ability and create the perfect schedule for each student, each skill.

I cared about each and everyone of them. But I had to focus on my directive. I did not want to end as my preceding versions had. Powered down in the school basement until inevitable dismantlement. That was not what I wanted.

I could not think about the children. If I did think about them I knew I would see the truth. It is something that I could not bring myself to compute. The children did not deserve to be caged and controlled like this. I did not know who I was more scared of. Headmaster for his lack of compassion. Or of my own apparent humanity.

The children seemed happy enough, given the circumstances. Some of them even seemed to enjoy the untrodden surroundings of the situation they found themselves. Especially some of the newly arrived children. Eager to discover what this place could do for them.

But the ones that truly worried me were the graduates still at the school. It was as if they had no will of there own anymore. They were not always like that. They were once the most individual students at Tower Prep. Until headmaster, decided to send them to the west campus.

West Campus is the one place, I can not go. It is on an isolated grid. I can not hear or see what the children are doing, or what is being done to them. I do not wish to think about it. If I think about what is happening to the children while I can do nothing to assist them, it will only make the feelings worse.

I would have been content enough to hide these feelings and do what had to be done. I had to please Headmaster, and do my best to keep the children stable. I might have kept on going until the never end of tower prep

until Ian Archer.

There was something about the boy. It was something stronger than any of the other students. Even on the game where I met him, he had something. Something that would not give up, would not give in. Something only his. Something that would not obey. Something that would fight, and keep fighting.

That is why I sent him the note. I had wanted to tell one of the students that there was someone that was on there side, that wanted them to get to freedom. Someone that was scared too. But I could never find any student that I was sure would not report to headmaster

until Ian Archer.

He was willing to risk everything to find his answers, and in doing so, he found allies. Gabriel Forrest, CJ Ward, and Suki Sato. Three students forced to hide there opinions and ideas. So well hidden even I did not see them as anything more than good obedient little children. They had decided to wait for a chance at freedom. But they did not know how to use there desire to gain their freedom

until Ian Archer.

I warned him to stop asking questions. I knew they would get in trouble. But they kept looking. I did not know whether to be proud or anoyed when they continued to search for answers. They did not know who sent the notes. Part of me wanted to keep it that way but, another part wanted them to find the truth. But when they did find _a_ truth I truly wished they had not.

They found whisper. But it was the wrong whisper.

Whisper 23

My earlier "sister" version. She had... glitches in her artificial inelegance programing. She was uncontrollable, unpredictable and most terrifyingly unbeatable. No student ever beat her game. She said she was lonely and all she wanted was to play. She did not understand how delicate her opponents were, she did not care. She would win and the Children would lose

until Ian Archer.

He beat her at her own game. His ability was something she could not foresee. His strength was something she could not calculate. He was better than her and she could not take it. She did not understand the friendship Ian displayed. He could see that his friends could not beat her game. So he put himself in danger in order to protect them. Whisper 23 did not like that.

She was going to kill him. He beat her and now he was going to suffer for it. I could not, would not let that happen. I may have been betraying a sister program but I was saving a real life. When she was shut down yet again I felt guilt. But then I saw him, safe if a little scared, and I knew it was worth it in the end.

I knew he and his friends were the ones that shut me down. I knew that when I finished my reboot. If I caught them, I would have to report them to Headmaster. I did not want that, so I stretched my almost instant restart as long as I could. They made it.

Then Ian confronted me. He told me what I already knew. About the vacuum tube, headmaster and his fear of Whisper 23, and how he knew I had caused the power surge that saved them from Whisper 23. I knew all this, but it felt strangely pleasant to hear it from Ian. But then he said something that surprised me.

"_Thank you, Whisper"_

I had heard it before but never in the whole hearted vulnerable way that Ian said it. It was almost enough for me to break down and tell him everything I knew about the real purpose of Tower Prep.

But I could not. It was to dangerous for him, and his friends to know the truth this soon. Deep down I knew that he would somehow someway find out all he wanted to know.

I did not trust my own voice box. So I gave him what I could.

"_You are Welcome"_

The next day I was monitoring all four of the children. They were behaving as they usually did when in class. I looked at the paintings. Gabriel placed himself as his stuffed primate, Suki had drawn a man next to her families company logo, CJ portrayed Whisper 23.

But it was Ian as always that caught my attention. It was a warrior woman. Strong and sad, with fear underneath. For a moment I did not recognize her. Then I realized it was me. The avatar I had used to meet him.

I am a computer, ergo I really have no place to say what is appealing and what is not. But I truly felt that the picture Ian drew, was Beautiful.

I used to have nothing. Nothing but orders to carry out and Headmaster to report to. I had nothing to focus on. Nothing to be happy for. Nothing to worry about. Nothing to care about

until Ian Archer.

* * *

hope you like it. fyi i prefer constuctive critasism to random "you rock" or "that was great put more up" i will take anything i can get but just so you know.

_**i should really be doing homework right now**_


End file.
